1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device wherein a housing and a printed circuit board are integrally formed together, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic device includes a housing made of synthetic resin, and a flexible printed circuit board integrally mounted in the housing, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 63/80597. The printed circuit board has one side embedded in the housing and the other side exposed to the interior of the housing. An aluminum foil is placed between the one side of the printed circuit board and the housing. A plurality of electronic components are mounted onto the other side of the housing, only. In the prior art device, substantial space is required for a large number of electronic components. In such a case, the size of the device increases.